


Taming the Wolf

by FanFicReader01



Series: Red Valentine & Mister Wolf [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Work, Smut, Strap-Ons, how come nobody wrote about this before, jill topping nicholai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Sometimes Nicholai doesn't want to be the one who's in control.He knows just the right person who can help him with that.Part 3 for the Red Valentine & Mister Wolf AU
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine
Series: Red Valentine & Mister Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Taming the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, i have written the Valenvaef smut where Jill literally fucks Nicholai >:D  
> I kinda recommend reading the previous two installments but u could also read this one seperately.

Nicholai is almost glad for the big crowd that’s already present by the time he steps into the STARS bar. By the time the Russian merc gets to the bartender, he hasn’t seen any familiar face yet. Good. He goes on to ordering a ‘special’ drink on the menu. The bartender gives him a smirk.

“You’re going for the more expensive ones.”

“It’s worth the price,” Nicholai responds with an equal grin on his face.

“So you’ve come here before or how do you know? I don’t remember seeing your mug around during my previous shifts,” the bartender remarks. Almost too quickly, the mercenary reaches for the scar on his cheek. Even if he doesn’t care too much about his looks, that scar’s always a dead giveaway, huh.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t worry, you won’t see me here often,” Nicholai cuts him off. He doesn’t need anybody to pity him. “But yeah, I’ve had some experience with one of the girls here. Though not at this place.” He takes the glass the bartender hands him and quickly chugs down some of the liquid. Pleasantly his throat burns. When he looks at the bartender, the man is already busy tending to other customers. Nicholai enjoys the rest of his drink slowly and in silence before he goes ‘backstage’.

“Just around the left corner,” the bartender reminds him. The hallway the merc initially walks through is dark. Eventually he continues following the other man’s instructions and soon he’s in a completely different part of the building. The interior here reminds him of a hotel. One that’s not too fancy, but not a low quality motel either. The orange glowing lamps tell him the nature of this place. He stops in front of a door with the name of her on it. _Miss Valentine._ A faint smile tugs at his lips as he remembers the first time they met at that mansion. It had a door with a similar plaque on it.

Nicholai has to wait ten minutes more. The door gets opened and another familiar face pops out. It’s Jill’s guard, Carlos.

“I didn’t expect you to be here,” the younger man crosses his arms.

“I felt like treating myself to something nice,” Nicholai grins. “What about you?”

“We were just chatting a bit after her previous customer left. Nothing spicy happened, if that’s your concern,” Carlos sniggers amused and the older male rolls his eyes.

“So you’re going to stand at the door while I’m inside?”

“Nah. I think I’ll be at bar. I trust you and I trust Jill. Although I’d happily stand here all night. But believe it or not, we screen the customers.”

“Me included?”

“Yup. Though your case was a little bit of an exception. But Jill has put you on the ‘good’ list,” Carlos cackles. For a second, Nicholai thinks of Santa Claus’ book of naughty children. The other second, he wonders if there’s an innuendo to be found in the other man’s words. Either way, the guard goes his merry way and a minute later Jill appears in the door opening. A smile immediately sneaks onto her face as she sees the mercenary.

“Good evening, Miss Valentine,” Nicholai greets her.

“Hello there, Mister Ginovaef, good to see you again,” she cocks an eyebrow at him before guiding the way inside. Once he’s in the room, she closes the door and locks it. She takes out her phone and seems to message someone before laying the device on the side.

“I assume you’re here for sex, but are there any specific requests for this evening?” She faces him as she casually leans against her dressing table, awaiting his answer. Finally it’s time to tell her. This shouldn’t be so difficult to say, yet he has to take in a deep breath before speaking. “It may be an odd thing to ask.” That makes the woman chuckle in curiosity.

“I actually doubt that. And believe me when I say I’ve had my fair share of really _weird_ requests.”

Nicholai swallows thickly. He doesn’t even want to think about what that could entail. “I want you to top me.” It’s out. He’s met with a light chuckle. “Is it that weird?”

“No, not at all. In fact, a lot of men come here to get pegged. I just didn’t expect it from you. But don’t worry if that’s what you want, I can _easily_ provide.” She detaches herself from the desk and walks over to a commode where she opens a drawer. She then gestures him to come over and look.

The inside makes Nicholai uncontrollably blush. There’s an entire assortment of toys neatly stored in bags and boxes. He doesn’t even know where to start. Luckily, the woman knows what she’s dealing with and takes out three bags. One has some wearable thing that looks like it’s supposed to be worn by her. The other bags contain toys. One looks like it’s a double sided dildo, one end looks like egg shaped.

“You can touch it, see if it’s something for you,” she hands over the toy. “That’s the Realdoe, a strapless. Means I can wear it without a harness. However, the insertable part is a tad girthy. You’ve got experience with anal before?”

“Not really,” Nicholai grunts and he looks away as he says it like a confession. Yes, he’d been on the penetrating side a few times but this would be the first time to be on the receiving end of it.

“Good, then I’d rather recommend the Fuze,” Jill switches toys and gives him a slimmer looking dildo. It’s a bit bendier than the other and seems to be more comfortable to wear as well. It has ridges at the end of the shaft. There’s a hole in there as well. Nicholai is puzzled. He’d never seen something like this before. The woman laughs.

“If you want, I can put a bullet in its hole,” she explains. Then she quickly clarifies with a snort: “A vibrating bullet, not the deadly one.” That comment makes the mercenary laugh too. It eases some discomfort. They progress to the bed where she asks him: “Are there other wishes you want me to fulfil?”

“For tonight, I’ll allow you to be in control,” the Russian says. His partner smiles in agreement and then her hands are quickly on his strong upper thighs, stroking up and down. He steals a quick first kiss and the woman lets them slip into a sloppier follow-up which quickly transitions into needy, rough kisses. Nicholai wraps his arms around her and falls back onto the mattress with her on top of him. Her scent is already so intoxicating, it’s unbelievable. Jill lowers her ministrations and goes for an attack on his neck. The merc hisses when he feels her teeth sink into his flesh. In the meantime her hands wander even further: from his toned chest all the way down to his waist and eventually his crotch. It didn’t take her long to make him hard and ready for more. Agile fingers loosen his belt and take it off. The jeans are next. Before giving Nicholai the satisfaction of direct skin contact, she first palms his erection through his now straining boxers. _Come on_ , he mouths.

“Not so impatient,” Jill sniggers and gives him a firm squeeze, making the tall man grunt. Some painstakingly minutes later, she’s done teasing him and finally gets rid of his underwear. Nicholai swallows thickly once his cock is exposed to the cooler air around them. But it gets quickly warmed by her welcoming mouth. The mercenary almost forgot how great she is at it. With ease she takes more of him into her mouth. So eager. At one point he starts bucking his hips upward, giving the woman more length to work with but she makes it seem effortlessly. However, the game doesn’t go on much longer and with a lewd pop, Jill’s lips let go of his cock. Seductively she licks her lips clean from some of his precum.

“Alright, enough teasing. Let’s get to the main event of the night,” she announces. She puts on the harness and adjusts some of the straps before attaching the dildo to it. As she sits back on the mattress she flaunts the toy and Nicholai didn’t expect himself to be this turned out by the sight.

“Ready for a ride, tough boy?” Jill dares him.

Nicholai slowly nods, subconsciously spreading his legs already.

“Good. But before I’ll do that, we have to do some preparations or you’re going to regret it.”

At first, the Russian wonders how hard it could be but once he’s laying with his head in the pillows and his ass up and Jill prodding against his hole, he’s glad he didn’t ask her to just skip the foreplay. She’s using a generous amount of lube. It’s a foreign sensation. Strange but not unpleasant… _yet_. It’s once she really pushes inside, he cries out.

“You alright?” she asks.

“Hm,” he nods but his legs are trembling and his entire posture is stiffer than usual. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Jill. She sighs and pulls her finger out, even if it was just the first knuckle. She turns back circling the vulnerable area and with her other hand she suddenly starts stroking his shaft. The familiar pleasure makes Nicholai slip back into a more comfortable position.

“Try to relax…hm yes, like that,” Jill purrs against his ear, sending more shivers down the man’s spine. Still, he can’t help but clench his fists into the blankets beneath, especially when the woman tries to open him up again. Once her index finger is fully in, she lets him get used to the feeling first. Experimentally, Nicholai shifts around a little, encouraging Jill to make more thrusting motions while also still paying attention to his aching cock. It’s a great combination that helps to ease his muscles.

“Let me find that sweet spot, hm,” the younger woman murmurs and not much later Nicholai feels her finger rub against his prostate. The pleasure that comes from it is immense, almost overwhelming. His dick twitches in immediate response. He gasps loudly when he feels a second finger enter, rubbing along his sensitive, inner walls.

“You still doing okay?” Jill’s voice sounds soft.

“Y-yeah, fuck me…,” it’s outed like a sigh, more than a command.

“Not yet,” the woman chuckles. Experienced, she scissors him open, adding some lube every now and then. Once she has her third finger in, Nicholai is already a hard panting mess but he bets she can push his limits even further.

“ _More_ ,” he hisses through his teeth.

“Very well,” Jill says and pulls out. The sudden motion and emptiness make the merc out his first moan of the evening. His heart is racing wildly. “Turn around.” Obediently he does so and watches Jill lube up her dildo. It stands proudly and kind of intimidating. Or maybe that’s because of the smug expression on her beautiful face. She parts the man’s legs and makes his lower body lay on the cushions for a better angle.

“You ready?” she raises an eyebrow.

Nicholai throws her a cocky look and taunts: “Give it to me. _Now_.” He _is_ desperate and the woman gladly delivers. Her hands steady herself on his raised legs. The dildo first teasingly ruts at his entrance before thrusting inside. Despite gotten used to the fingers, this is an entirely different feeling. At first, the merc grits his teeth and huffs as the woman pushes further in. Once fully sheathed, Nicholai realises he’d been holding his breath.

“You wanted this,” Jill points out. So smug and wonderful and right. “Okay, I’m gonna start moving now.” Not sure what to really expect, the Russian still holds onto the blankets. It was the right choice. What starts as a few experimental rolls of the hips, quickly turns into steady and _hard_ thrusts. Nicholai can’t help but lock his eyes with hers as she fucks him merciless into the mattress. She fucks like a man, he admiringly thinks. Every motion is thoroughly felt and enjoyed. Each time her dildo hits that spot inside him, an electrifying jolt ripples through the mercenary’s entire frame, bringing him closer to losing it. Jill leans over to him and initiates some kisses which are more teeth and tongue than anything else. Nicholai wraps his arms around her, drawing him closer and thus deeper into him. For a brief moment, he tells her to stop so he can just admire her. The way her hair got all messy, framing her beautiful face. Her body is glistening from sweat and arousal and the way she gazes at him, like a hungry tiger, drives him crazy. He had heard some stories, but never did he think a woman topping could be this hot and delicious. But Jill proved him wrong, surprising him over and over. Miss Valentine was truly unlike any other person else he’d met before. And that meant something as he doesn’t often meet people who leave such impressions on him.

His short break is cut short when Jill starts moving again. She huffs and puffs alongside him, even moans when Nicholai cups her breasts and pulls at her nipples. In return, one of her hands moves between his legs and grab his erection. She pumps him in the rhythm to her rolling hips.

“Б-Блядь,” he gasps when she dirtily grinds against him, making sure her silicone dildo firmly massages his prostate. Together with her hand around his cock, it’s all that’s needed to bring him over the edge. Nicholai has to close his eyes shut in order to handle such a powerful orgasm. He bites his lip until he tastes some blood. His heart seems like it’s pounding out of his chest. But Jill isn’t done with him yet. Carefully she pulls out and instead of putting the toy aside, she rubs it against his now over-sensitive dick. She playfully thumbs over the slit which is still leaking. After she’s made sure she’s milked him dry, she licks up the remaining mess and sits back satisfied, looking at the result. Nicholai’s still panting, his legs still tense and to be honest, his ass is feeling a bit sore. But it was worth it. As she takes off her harness and toy, Nicholai can see she’d been dripping wet too.

“Cat got your tongue?” she sniggers.

He rolls his eyes. “I am just… cherishing the aftermath.” Still, he sounds more breathless than he likes to admit. Jill winks at him before getting to the adjacent bathroom to clean up. The merc gets up from the mattress and uses tissues from the night stand to clean himself. He quickly gets dressed again and goes through his wallet. Just as he’s done collecting the sum, the woman approaches. Slightly awkward he hands over the money. She counts it and smiles at him.

“Thank you. Always so generous, Mister Ginovaef.”

“Only the best for Miss Valentine,” he smiles back. “I’ll be going then. Ehm, thanks for…fulfilling my wishes.”

“It was my pleasure. You should come over some more,” she jokes as he stands in the door opening.

“I’ll consider. You convinced me that spending money on earthly pleasures isn’t all that bad and well worth my time and money,” he chuckles and then closes the door behind him. He walks back to the bar but leaves without another drink. Instead, he immediately goes for the exit and blends in with the night life outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the thought of Nicholai getting all flustered and kinda awkw when it comes to sex he isn't familiar with himself lmao (also he'd be too proud to admit he is super inexperienced)  
> Good for him that Jill can be patient and understand :')


End file.
